A New Slytherin Girl
by Ceya Malfoy
Summary: Dumbledore put ginny in hew house is Slytherin. Draco was happy about it.
1. Ginny got hogwarts letter

A New Slytherin Girl  
  
Ginny Weasley and her 6 overprotectives brothers is now on a holiday. Ginny look for her journal in her bedroom.  
  
" WHERE IS MY JOURNAL!?!?!" Ginny shouted angrily.  
  
Ginny rolling her eyes as she put her body down on the floor.  
  
Ginny felt a smooth,hard thing " what is that, i should reach it."  
  
She reach it and get out of her under bed.  
  
She look at this thing and she saw it said " Virginia Weasley"  
  
" YAY!!! MUM, DAD! I FOUND IT!"   
  
" GINNY WEASLEY!" MOM SHOUTED.  
  
Ginny throw her journal on her bed and open her door and she ran into the stairs.  
  
" Yes, mum?"  
  
Molly smiled and gave her a hogwarts letter.  
  
she opened it and then read  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
You are accept to go to Hogwarts and for the witchcraft and wizardy.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
McGonagall. 


	2. Ginny's thought about Dumbledore's news

Ginny nodded as she fold her hogwarts letter. She is sighed.  
  
" Mum, I am going back to hogwarts again."  
  
Molly sighed.  
  
" Ginny, Professor Dumbledore have a news for all hogwarts students, you will know when you get there." said Molly calmy.  
  
Ginny was suprised and she was wonder what is Dumbledore's news for all hogwarts students. "I hope The chamber of secrets will not open like i did 2 year ago." Ginny Thought.  
  
She is going back to her bed room and grab her journal and starting to writing.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I heard that Dumbledore have a news for all hogwarts students, I hope that the chamber of secret won't be open again but i was opened the chamber of secret in my first year at Hogwarts. I am excited to see Harry and Hermione at Hogwarts! Because they are my friends. They are my brother, Ron's best friends. I don't have a crush on Harry Potter anymore. All hogwarts thought i was still in love with Harry forever but I don't! I don't love him anymore..i will take a prove to all hogwarts students that I don't love him anymore!  
  
Virigina Weasley 


	3. Today is September 1

Ginny closed her journal and sighed.  
  
She just got up and walking and then open her open. She ran into stairs faster.  
  
Ron stare at her and confused. " Ginny, what is the matter?" said Ron.  
  
Ginny stare at Ron. " I...I..I think about Dumbledore's news for all hogwarts students, I just wonder what is his news." said a worried Ginny.  
  
" Oh, how did you know that Dumbledore have a news for all hogwarts students, Ginny?" asked Ron.  
  
" Mum told me and gave me the hogwarts letter." said Ginny  
  
Ginny heard the knock and ran to the door and then open the door.   
  
" Oh hi, Harry and Hermione!" said excited Ginny as she hugging them.  
  
" Hey, Ginny, How are you?" asked Hary and Hermione at same time.  
  
" Oh, HA! I'm fine." said laughing Ginny.  
  
Ron came in and starting to said.  
  
" oh! HEY!!!!! I didn't know you two were here!" said shocking Ron.  
  
Ginny was still laugh and stare at Ron then laughing again!   
  
" Ginny!!! do i look so stupid idiot or VERY UGLY? why are you laugh?" asked a confused Ron.  
  
" Ron, Ginny is just happy and started to laugh when she saw me and hermione." said Harry.  
  
" Yeah, right Harry!!!" said Ginny as she stop laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry is now in Diagon Alley.  
  
Ginny,Ron,Harry, and Hermione got anything for Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny carrying her clothes and her owl. she got bumped into some one.  
  
" Watch where you going, Weasley!" some one hissed.  
  
Ginny look around and saw this boy with a silver-gray eyes and very blonde hair.   
  
" Malfoy! I'm sorry! I'm just focus on my things and my owl!" said a temper Ginny.  
  
" Whoa! TEMPER TEMPER! Ginny, you have a ugly owl!!! haha." said laugh Draco as he insult her about her owl. 


	4. No! She is a Weasley! He is a Malfoy!

What?! Malfoy called me Ginny??!!!!! do i hearing right! NO WAY!!! HE'S SUPPOSED TO CALL ME WEASLEY! NOT GINNY!  
  
~*~*~  
  
What?! I called her Ginny! it can't be!!! No way! I really hate her but do i fall in love with her, does i?! But no, SHE'S A LITTLE WEASLEY!  
  
" Malfoy! Do I hearing you call me Ginny, does u?"  
  
" Ha!! maybe you hearing wrong..Maybe someone called your name before I insult your idiot pet!"   
  
" Really? good for you but you're wrong, i know that you called me Ginny! Because i did hearing you right! How dare you! I really hate you!!! you idiot!!"  
  
" MALFOY!!!!! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!!"  
  
" Weasley?! why should I? she bumped into me!"  
  
" Ron!!! not true! i just focus on my packs and owl and then he and i bumped into each other!"   
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny put her packs on the train and she is very tired and sit down and pet her owl.  
  
" Malfoy is damn so hot! He is very good-looking!" she is in deeply thought.  
  
" No way!! How dare I THINK ABOUT MAFLOY!!!! I HATE HIM! I'm a Weasley! He's a Malfoy!" her brian scream!  
  
~*~*~  
  
" Damn Little Weasley! She is so damn hot and so beautiful! I bet she have a great body!" He is smirk as he is in deeply thought about that little Weasley!  
  
" No way! She is a little Weasley! I can't love her! I'm a Malfoy!" His brian scream!  
  
Thanks for all your REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! I WANT TO HAVE MORE REVIEWS! THATS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!! 


	5. Kissing Dream

Ginny slapped herself. " How could i?! Ron would kill me if I like Draco and why I am think about Draco but i know he is good-looking but he hate me!!"   
  
Ginny felt so sleepy and closed her eyes. Her mind started to make a "tv".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~In the dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny ran and cried " HEY EVERYBODDY, YOU THERE???" Her eyes is tearing up. " No!!!!! Don't leave me here! U ALL CAN'T BE DEAD!"   
  
" I'm not dead, wealsey" Malfoy said, smirk. Ginny looking around and notice a body with black shadow. " who are u? Show your self! Come on!"  
  
Draco came out and look at Ginny. He walked to her closer.   
  
" Close your eyes, Ginny" Draco told her.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and wonder what Draco doing. Draco put his lip on hers. Ginny were suprised and decided to kiss him back. His lip is moving to her neck. Ginny's Moaning.  
  
Ginny open her eyes and pants by her dream about her and Draco kissed.  
  
She saw all gryffindor girls sleepy. She look around at her clock.. it read: 6:00am. " I should take shower before they wake up."  
  
She went to the the washroom and remove her clothes of her. come in the shower.   
  
~~~~~~~15 mins later~~~~~~  
  
She came out and drying her self. She put her Gryffindor uniform on her and she sit on her bed and grabbed her make up box. She put a her lip glossip on her lip. Thats make her look pretty. Her lip glossip is shiny on her lip.  
  
She put her makes up away, saw Hermione moving and waking up.  
  
" Oh hey, 'Mione. Good Morning" said Ginny.  
  
" Oh hey Ginny! Good Morning to you too." Said Hermione, yawning.  
  
Like it?? Plz review and tells me if u like it or not. PLZ REVIEW! THANK YOU!!!!! 


	6. Ginny is Moving to Slytherin and Ron is ...

Hermione pushed the blanket off of her and getting up, throw her arm and strength. " Ginny, what time did you get up early?"  
  
Ginny look up at Hermione. " 6:00am and I went to the shower before you and others girls wake up."  
  
Hermione nodded at what she talking about. " Okay and I have to get my uniform..So waiting for the girls to wake up." She walking to the closet and she pull it to open. She took her uniform and went to washroom.  
  
Ginny looking for her brush. " There it is!" Grab her brush and her brush touching her hair and pulling it down. She was finishing brush her hair.  
  
She remember the news Dumbledore has. She just started to wonder what it is. She sat on her bed and waiting but she didn't notice that Lavender was behind her. " Boo!" Ginny was jumping and look around at Lavender   
  
" Lavender! you scared me to death!" her heart was attacking.  
  
Lavender was laughng " Im..ha...so sorry, Ginny."  
  
Ginny rolls her eyes " Lavender..don't do this next time!"   
  
" Ginny! I said I was so sorry!"   
  
" Its okay, Lavender."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All Hogwarts students sit on their house tables. All students stare at Dumbledore stand up and speaking " I have a news, Ron. I know you will very angry but don't be." Ron looking confusing. " Ginny, we decided to put you to new house."   
  
She thinking " Please, Ravenclaw Ravenclw, no slytherin..please not Slytherin."  
  
" Is Slytherin."  
  
Ron looking shocking and shouted " WHAT?! NO WAY..MY SISTER IS MOVING TO SLYTHERIN!" He sat down and started to sobbing.   
  
Ginny said " No!" but she has to accept. She heading to Slytherin Table. 


End file.
